Durza
Durza (born Carsaib) was a Shade in the service of Galbatorix. He was one of Eragon's primary adversaries. He was the only known Shade in Alagaësia during Eragon's time. Description Durza was a tall Human, with crimson hair and maroon eyes. His face was deathly white with the appearance of a death mask or a polished skull that had its skin pulled back to give the appearance of life. His body was thin and compact like that of a runner, though he was actually quite strong. He often wore a cape. His teeth were filed to points, and he had narrow lips. During most of Eragon, he wears a maroon (red-purple) robe, but Eragon later says he wears all black. In the Battle, he is described as "a tall man garbed entirely in black armour." He wears a Snakeskin cape, and a richly decorated helmet, like a general's. History Early Life Durza was born into a nomadic tribe and was given the name "Carsaib". His family was abandoned by the tribe after his father was accused of oath-breaking. Later, both of his parents were slaughtered, and Carsaib wandered blindly into the desert, wishing that he could be dead, as well. He was found by a sorcerer named Haeg, who took him in and began teaching him the means of controlling spirits. Haeg was murdered by a group of bandits, and, in a rage, Carsaib summoned up avenging spirits that were too powerful to control. They turned on him and possessed his mind and body, transforming him into the Shade named Durza. Service to Galbatorix (left) and Durza]] Durza grew more and more powerful, and was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocents. At one point, he even duelled with Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Ajihad was able to mar the Shade's sword, leaving a wire-thin scratch upon the blade. Eventually, Galbatorix recognized Durza's power and realized that he was a potential threat. Not wanting the Shade as an enemy, Galbatorix extended his friendship toward Durza, and the two joined forces, eventually making Durza Galbatorix's right hand. Durza was placed in command of the Urgals mustering at Ithrö Zhâda, and used linking spirits to bind the Urgals to himself, so that they would follow him without question. It also seemed that Durza was in command of the city Gil'ead. Role in Eragon ]] Durza was sent to ambush the dragon-egg courier, Arya. He was successful in capturing the elf, but the primary object of the endeavor, the dragon egg itself, was lost to him. It was teleported by Arya into The Spine, where it was found by Eragon. Durza encountered Eragon in Gil'ead, when Urgals under his command captured Eragon and imprisoned him at the same prison in which Arya was being held. With the help of Murtagh and Saphira, Eragon managed to escape the prison and rescue Arya as well. Murtagh temporarily incapacitated Durza by shooting him between the eyes. It was revealed later, however, that a Shade could only be killed by a strike through the heart. Durza led Galbatorix's army at the Battle under Farthen Dûr.Durza and Eragon eventually duelled under Farthen Dûr at the end of this battle, as Urgal forces from Ithrö Zhâda penetrated the Varden's refuge. At first, the Shade demonstrated his superior strength and maintained the upper hand, giving Eragon a serious wound that would trouble him later. During this duel, Durza broke into Eragon's mind and Eragon saw visions and flashes of Durza's life, giving Durza the chance to wound the young dragon rider, as Eragon was distracted by these images. However Durza eventually became distracted himself by the breaking of the Isidar Mithrim, Durza was unable to fend off Eragon's final, desperate blow, and Zar'roc plunged into his heart. He was disembodied for the final time, and Eragon was given the honorary title "Shadeslayer". After Durza's death, the controlling link on the Urgals was broken. The Urgals fell into disarray and confusion, and turned on one another, heedlessly slaughtering their own forces. This infighting eventually gave the Varden the victory. Role in Eldest Despite his death, Durza still affected events in Eragon's life. The wound Durza inflicted on Eragon would haunt the young Dragon Rider throughout his journey, until he was granted a gift from the Dragons, which completely healed him and gave him physical strength and energy equal to that of even the strongest elf, but it did not give him the elves balance and flexibility which he liked. Eragon wrote a poem about Durza that received much acclaim by the Elves, for the Blood-Oath Celebration. To Eragon, Durza would become a representative of everything and anything that is evil, though he didn’t consider Durza himself to be evil but the spirit controlling him. Role in the Eragon movie In the movie, Durza's role is similar to in the book, however he also summoned the Ra'zac and rode The Beast in the movie. He also kills Brom when, as he duels Eragon in Gil'ead and Eragon is weakened by use of magic, Durza flings a spear at him with the spell Reisa. Brom jumps in front of Eragon, taking the blow for the young Rider as he did when the Ra'zac threw a dagger at Eragon in the book, and recieves a deadly wound. Murtagh shoots Durza with his bow like before, but Durza does not seem to feel any pain, unlike the book. Also in the film he has long black fingernails, which are sharp enough to kill someone, and can be used to poison someone. Personality Durza was cruel and short-tempered; he was also intelligent, commanding, and a bit overconfident. He liked to gloat. He was known to sneer at Eragon and seemed to underestimate him. He was able to strike fear in many, and being a shade he was quite powerful. There were also a few hints that he was not as loyal to Galbatorix as the king might have thought, an example would be when Durza said to Eragon; “I must attend to certain matters, but while I am gone you would do well to think on who you would rather serve: a Rider who betrayed your own order or a fellow man like me, though one skilled in arcane arts. When the time comes to choose, there will be no middle ground.” It is however unknown if this was a lie to trick Eragon into joining them, or if Durza actually planned to overthrow Galbatorix and set himself up as ruler of Alagaësia, though it seems more likely that it was a lie. Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Imperials Category:Dark magic users Category:Males es:Durza